wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreadsteed
The Dreadsteed of Xoroth is the level 60 Epic Warlock Mount. The Summon Dreadsteed spell, which enables a Warlock to ride a Dreadsteed, is learned from a long quest line whose questgivers are primarily found in the Burning Steppes. As with all other epic mounts in the game, the Dreadsteed gives the Warlock a speed increase of 100%. http://www.wowmb.net/content/Dreadsteed.htm The planet Xoroth is one of the worlds ruled by the Nathrezim (or Dreadlords), and on it lives one Lord Hel'nurath, who is primarily known for his collection of Dreadsteeds, fiery horse-like demons that serve as the mounts of the Dreadlords. Only once a Warlock reaches level 60 is his or her power over the dark forces strong enough to hope to subdue such a creature. But to open a gateway to Xoroth and bring forth a Dreadsteed is a complicated and difficult process that requires many exotic components ... The Dreadsteed Quest If you're a Warlock, when you reach level 60, the Demon Trainer in a major city (either Kurgul http://www.thottbot.com/?n=2339 in Orgrimmar or Jubahl Corpseseeker http://www.thottbot.com/?n=2438 in Ironforge) will have a quest directing you to speak with a Human Warlock named Mor'zul Bloodbringer http://www.thottbot.com/?n=618465 in the Burning Steppes. Mor'zul is on a hill across the road from the Altar of Storms, which is in extreme northwestern Burning Steppes, west of Blackrock Mountain. He will send you on a long and expensive sequence of adventures culminating in your learning the Summon Dreadsteed spell. Mor'zul's servant, a Goblin Warlock named Gorzeeki Wildeyes http://www.thottbot.com/?n=618466, will have to craft several items to allow you to summon and capture a Dreadsteed of Xoroth -- a bell, a wheel, a candle, a scroll, and a stone. To that end, they send you on a number of quests to obtain the arcane raw materials for these items. The sequence of quests is: The Dreadsteed Quest, Top to Bottom Mor'zul Bloodbringer Rage of Blood Wildeyes / \ Lord Banehollow Ulathek the Traitor Bell of Dethmoora Wheel of the Black March Doomsday Candle Xorothian Stardust Arcanite Imp Delivery \ / Dreadsteed of Xoroth * Mor'zul Bloodbringer http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7562 (Level 58) The Demon Trainer in Orgrimmar or Ironforge sends you to speak to Mor'zul. * Rage of Blood http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7563 (Level 58) Mor'zul tells you that creating the ink with which to scribe the scroll will require 30 Raging Beast's Blood http://www.thottbot.com/?it=18590, which drop from the various Owlbeasts in Winterspring. * Wildeyes http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7564 (Level 58) Mor'zul packages the blood into Case of Blood http://www.thottbot.com/?it=18591 and wants you to deliver it to Gorzeeki Wildeyes -- luckily, Wildeyes is standing just a few feet away. Although that ends this sequence, it's just the beginning. For one thing, Wildeyes can now make the ink for the scroll, but not the paper -- it has to be infused with Xorothian Stardust, and you're going to have to go to Jaedenar for that; he has a new quest sequence for you beginning with "Lord Banehollow" (see below for more about this sequence). Also, Mor'zul has three quests for you, which can be completed in any order, about gathering materials for the bell, wheel and candle: * Bell of Dethmoora http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7626 (Level 60) Mor'zul tells you that in order to create the Bell of Dethmoora, you must bring Wildeyes 10 Elixir of Shadow Power http://www.thottbot.com/?it=9264. This is a fairly high-level Alchemy recipe, but even if you're not an Alchemist, they are usually available at an Auction House. You don't get an item called the Bell of Dethmoora, per se, at any point, but it does appear in the summoning ritual. * Wheel of the Black March http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7627 (Level 60) In order to create the Wheel, Wildeyes will need 6 Large Brilliant Shard http://www.thottbot.com/?it=14344 and 25 Dark Iron Ore http://www.thottbot.com/?it=11370. Here we have an item that requires a fairly high level in a crafting profession and another that requires a fairly high level in a gathering profession. You may be sensing a theme here. Like the Bell, there's no actual Wheel item to tote around after turning this in. * Doomsday Candle http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7628 (Level 60) Wildeyes needs 35 Black Dragonscale http://www.thottbot.com/?it=15416 to make the Candle. More about the Bell, Wheel and Candle later. Once you have completed these three quests, in any order, Wildeyes gives you a fourth one: * Arcanite http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7630 (Level 60) Finally Wildeyes will have to make you a Black Lodestone, which requires 3 Arcanite Bar http://www.thottbot.com/?it=12360. More for the Alchemists to do, I suppose. As I mentioned above, there's another sequence that can be done concurrently with the materials quests, because it appears as soon as you give Wildeyes the Case of Blood. Wildeyes informs you that the scroll's paper needs to be infused with Xorothian Stardust before the proper glyphs can be inscribed upon it. That sequence of quests is about acquiring this rare material: * Lord Banehollow http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7623 (Level 58) Lord Banehollow http://www.thottbot.com/?n=224611 is a Dreadlord currently dwelling among the remnants of the Shadow Council in Jaedenar, Felwood. He is also the only being on Azeroth known to possess Xorothian Stardust. Unfortunately, the denizens of Jaedenar are hostile to anyone who is not their ally. However, Wildeyes has Shadowy Potions http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37168 that can fool them into thinking you're one of them, and he'll gladly sell 3 of them to you for 6 gold. You will probably only have to use 1 of them, though. Buy the potions, then take 150 gold with you to Felwood. Once you get to Jaedenar, drink one of the potions and head down into Shadow Hold. Everyone you meet will be Friendly to you for the next 20 minutes, which should be plenty of time. The only things that won't be Friendly to you are the mindless oozes, which you can probably avoid for the most part as you descend to the very bottom of Shadow Hold and speak to Lord Banehollow, who has a quest for you ... * Ulathek the Traitor http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7624 (Level 58) Banehollow won't sell you any Stardust until you do something for him: his rival back on Xoroth, Lord Hel'nurath, is plotting against him and has a spy in Shadow Hold, an Orc named Ulathek http://www.thottbot.com/?n=618804. Banehollow knows you want to steal one of Hel'nurath's Dreadsteeds, and he's perfectly willing to help you humiliate Hel'nurath as long as you do something in exchange -- you have to find Ulathek, kill him, and bring back his heart. Finding him isn't too difficult; he's in one of the side rooms you passed by getting down to Banehollow. When you speak to him, he will turn hostile and attack, as will his four guards (you might want to do something to keep them off you long enough to kill Ulathek and loot his still-beating heart). Kill Ulathek and take his heart back to Banehollow, who will be happy with you, as happy as a Dreadlord snacking on the freshly-ripped-out heart of his enemy. Mmm mmm. * Xorothian Stardust http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7625 (Level 60) Banehollow will finally allow you to purchase some Xorothian Stardust from his lackey Ur'dan for 150 gold. You're done in Jaedenar; take the Stardust back to Wildeyes in the Burning Steppes. * Imp Delivery http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7629 (Level 62, Dungeon) Wildeyes now tells you that the parchment (which he doesn't make you pay for, incredibly) must be infused with the Stardust and the glyphs must be inscribed upon it. He can't do it here -- the only place with the equipment is in Ras Frostwhisper's lab in the Scholomance. And he isn't going with you -- instead, he has a highly-trained imp named J'eevee who knows the procedure, and he won't even charge you rent to borrow Imp in a Jar http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37205. Take the jar, form a party of 5, and go to Scholomance to fight your way into Ras's lab, where you can use the jar at one of the tables to the right, and J'eevee will come out and do his thing, completing your quest. You don't actually have to kill Ras to do this; the tables are far enough away from him that he can't see you doing this. Once you've done all the materials quests and taken the imp to the Scholomance, there is only one step left, but it's the best one. * Dreadsteed of Xoroth http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7631 (Level 62, Dungeon) Mor'zul hands you a book, Mor'zul's Instructions http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37219, that describes all of this. Here is the gist of it. First, you must purchase J'eevee's Jar http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37220 (150 gold), Black Lodestone http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37218 (50 gold), and Xorothian Glyphs http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37221 (50 gold) from Wildeyes -- he may be a Goblin Warlock, but he's still a Goblin, so he's not giving you anything for free. Now you need to get a party of 5 together and head for Dire Maul West. You will have to kill Immol'thar, because you're going to use the circular dais he was imprisoned in as your summoning circle. Make sure you have plenty of Soul Shards. Once your party has defeated Immol'thar and rested/rebuffed, activate J'eevee's Jar. The imp has your three ritual nodes (the Bell, Wheel and Candle) and sets them up; he also starts the process of forming the Circle of Greater Summoning. This process seems to attract demons; groups of Xorothian Imps and occasional Dread Guards will come to attack. Fortunately the three artifacts will help. The Bell of Dethmoora restores health and mana to any Warlocks in the party (Ritual Bell Aura http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=23117 restores 150 health and 150 mana, though I'm not sure how often it procs). The Wheel of the Black March protects all party members (Black March Blessing http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=23120, which absorbs 100 points of damage from every hit on anyone in the party). These are nice, but the Doomsday Candle burns anyone not in the party with fire damage (Ritual Candle Aura http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=23226, 250 damage per second), and because of the Candle, you can ignore the Imps. The damage they do is minimal when the Wheel is active, and they die fairly quickly when the Candle is active. The party should therefore focus on the Dread Guards; there will be a total of 4 of them, although they come one at a time. You, however, should focus on the Bell, Wheel and Candle, which need recharging from time to time (they sag, tilt and make a noise to let you know when they need attention); this requires the Black Lodestone, but recharging an item with it costs a Soul Shard. Recharging a node has a casting time and can be interrupted, even by the Imps, so you either need party members who are good at pulling aggro off you, or you need to have your Voidwalker to taunt them off, or some similar solution. (The Dread Guards are enslavable, FYI.) Just keep everything going until the circle is complete. If all of the three ritual nodes are allowed to fail completely, the ritual will end and will have to be restarted. Any Warlock in the party who has a Black Lodestone and a Soul Shard to spend can recharge a failing node, however -- it doesn't have to be the one who started the ritual. It takes around 10 Soul Shards to keep them all going until the circle is complete. The circle consists of 9 glowing symbols on the floor, which will slowly appear one at a time. It takes about 6 minutes for all 9 to appear, and as soon as they're all visible, the waves of attacks stop. You now have an opportunity to rest, heal and rebuff. The next step doesn't start until you activate your Xorothian Glyphs. When you're ready, use the Glyphs. A portal opens, and a Xorothian Dreadsteed http://www.thottbot.com/?n=622757 appears. The party fights it. When the Dreadsteed is at about 50% health, Lord Hel'nurath http://www.thottbot.com/?n=622354 himself appears. He hates people who steal his horses, which is basically what you're doing, so you and your friends have to kill him too. He is, however, the only add in this fight. Once both targets have been taken down, you can do the last step: talk to the spirit of the Dreadsteed. It will teach you the Summon Dreadsteed spell. Lord Hel'nurath drops some interesting loot, too. You are now done! Two notes: J'eevee's Jar, the Black Lodestone, and the Xorothian Glyphs aren't used up in the process. You can help other Warlocks get their Dreadsteeds by going to Dire Maul with them (once they've finished all the steps up to that point) and using your three items, thus saving them 250 gold. More than one Warlock can complete the quest at the same time. It's maybe a good idea to have a couple along anyway to keep the candles up, it's nice to know that both can complete the quest. ---- Category:Warlocks Category:Mounts Category:Transportation Category:Demons Category:Burning Legion Category:World:Xoroth